


Reaching a new milestone

by B_stHelier



Series: Jack/Hugh Mini-series [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: I hope this answers some questions, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Summer Dresses, High Heels, Wigs and Make-up"  </p><p>“Hugh, if we’re going to do this... There’s something I need you to see first. But I need you to keep an open mind. Please Hugh? Will you do this for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching a new milestone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel of "Summer Dresses, High Heels, Wigs and Make-up"

Jack couldn’t help but feel pleased at the difference a few months had made; ever since that first kiss and the few nights they’d had after, Hugh had seemingly become a more confident person. He had certainly become a more confident lover. They’d had a few quick fumbles here and there- they never actually planned anything it just happened. Tonight was the first time they’d actually met up with the intentions of something happening and Jack had to admit he felt both excited and nervous at the prospect. It was as if tonight was some sort of milestone in their relationship. Jack wondered if it might finally be time to let Hugh know. He gave his lover one last, long and lazy kiss before getting up. “Hugh, if we’re going to do this... There’s something I need you to see first. But I need you to keep an open mind. Please Hugh? Will you do this for me?” Jack could see Hugh swallow nervously before he slowly nodded. Jack smiled, “Thank you Hugh, for everything.” With that he turned and walked into the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and I hope this answers some questions about Summer Dresses. I have the prequel to this already written so I'll post that next.


End file.
